Ledas: A Saiyan's Story
Ledas: A Saiyan's Story is a series of novel-length stories, novellas, short stories, and one-shots all related to KidVegeta's original character, Ledas. This collection essentially tells his story in chronological order. Some of these stories, such as The Great Sushi-Eating Contest, are part of other collections, while others may be direct sequels to The Forgotten (Ledas' main story), as is the case with Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon. Ledas is not the protagonist in all of the below stories. In some cases, as with In Requiem, the main plot of Kid Buu finding his inner self has little to do with Ledas' appearance in that story. But all of the below stories show Ledas' history, as much as I'm willing to tell it. The below stories are numbered sequentially in terms of time. Scale Type: #Blue - Multi-chapter novel #Red - Multi-chapter novella #Yellow - Multi-chapter short story #Green - One-shot #Black - Scene fragments Role: #Gold - Protagonist. #Silver - Major recurring character. #Bronze - Cameo character. 1. Dragon Ball: The Great War This is the story of the from the 720 Age to 736 Age, mainly presented from King Vegeta’s point-of-view. Layeeck, Ledas’ father, is a major character in this story, as is Cyleria, Ledas’ mother. Ledas is born during the last chapter of this story, which sets up the beginning of the next story. This story is a collaboration with Hyper Zergling. Type: Multi-chapter novella Ledas' role: Minimal. Cameo in chapters 11 & 12. 2. Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten This is the primary story of the Ledas. This encompasses most of his life, from his birth in the 733 Age until he ends up on Earth in the 774 Age. Type: Multi-chapter novel Ledas' role: Major. This is Ledas' life story, documenting it all the way up to his reunion with Prince Vegeta in the 774 Age. 3. Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance Taking a small detour from training, Ledas happens upon the Saiyan Cuber and the hybrid monster Yuki. In the process, he loses his possessional mindprison. He also loses something more personal to a female, full-blooded Saiyan. This story is a collaboration with Hyper Zergling. Type: Multi-chapter short story Ledas' role: Major. Ledas' is one of the protagonists (the other being Cuber). 4. The Redacted Scenes There is one deleted scene for Dragon Ball: The Great War. It takes place after the last chapter (though timeline-wise, it takes place before Layeeck and Cyleria are shown holding their baby). There are fifteen deleted scenes for Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. The first two (1-2) take place in the Prince Vegeta Saga; the next five (3-7) take place in the Lauto Saga; the next one (8) takes place in the Stomping Grounds Saga; the next one (9) takes place between the Stomping Grounds Saga and Planet Earth Saga; the next three (10-12) take place in the Planet Earth Saga; the final three (13-15) take place in the Fulfillment Saga. There are two deleted scenes for Dragon Ball Z: Cold Vengeance. Both of them comprise the final chapter of story and chronologically take place after the end of the previous chapter. These scenes conclude this story in the late 774 Age. Type: Scene fragments Ledas' role: Major. Ledas is involved in all seventeen scenes for TF and CV, and he is the one being conceived in TGW's deleted scene. 5. The Great Sushi-Eating Contest This story tells of how Ledas returns to the Earth in the 776 Age, having been working as a galactic bounty hunter under , Prince of the Underworld, for an unknown (but seemingly long) amount of time. Ledas has a sushi-eating contest with after meeting the prince for the first time, then asks Tarble to join him on a mission, whose origin becomes slightly more apparent as the story progresses from there. This story takes place near the middle of the 776 Age. Type: One-shot Ledas' role: Major. Ledas is the protagonist of this story. 6. Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon''Denotes this story has not yet been completed (or even started at all) '''Type: Multi-chapter novel' Ledas' role: Substantial. Protagonist for some of the sagas. 7. Dragon Ball Z: In Requiem Type: Multi-chapter short story Ledas' role: Minimal. Cameo appearance in chapter 8. 8. Nowhere To Go Type: Multi-chapter short story Ledas' role: Major. Ledas is the protagonist of this story. 9. The Last Saiyan Type: Multi-chapter novel Ledas' role: Substantial. Not a main character, but appears recurringly. 10. Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Series: Other World saga Type: Multi-chapter short story Ledas' role: Substantial. A partial protagonist who recurrs in chapters frequently. Reflist Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan fiction Category:Dragonball Z fan fic Category:Dragon Ball Z Fan Fiction Category:Dragon ball Z fan fiction Category:Fanon Category:Dragon Ball Fan Fiction Category:Fail Fanfics Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Canon Respecting Category:Story Collections